Love is sometime blind
by ElenaSalvatore1993
Summary: Elena Gilbert fall in love at the age of eight years old with her neighbor Damon Salvatore. Fast they became best friend.until then Elena has to hide her love for him to afraid to lose their friendship. Now new student at the University of Columbia and sharing an apartment they will have to face their feeling for each other. Will they finish together or will they lose each other.
1. Chapter 1

Love is sometime blind

Author notes:This is my first fanfiction ever so i hope all of you will like it.

**Disclaimer:I do not own this tv show or any of the characters within it.**

PROLOGUE

EPOV:

The first time I see him, it was like a firework just had exploded in my heart.

I was only eight years old but even if I was young I knew it was him the man I would love for the rest of my life.

My soul, my heart recognizes him, but unfortunately his heart and soul didn't recognize me.

At the start he was just my new neighbor and very fast he became my friend. My best friend.

I was the one he was telling everything and he was the guy I love in secret.

In my mind it was clear someday he will realise that he love me and I will be his girlfriend.

If only things has happened that way, he didn't realise it. I was his friend when we were a child and I was still his friend when we were teenagers.

what made my heart bleed is at the age of fourteen he starts dating girls, I was not one of the lucky girls.

With time he became the most popular and good looking guy at school, at that time he became another person.

He starts dating more, in fact he was having every week a different girl at his arm.

He starts drinking beer and act like an ass when he was drunk, which it was every weekend.

And at the age of sixteen without knowing he broke every dream I have in mind when he lost his virginity to Katherine Pierce the slut of the school.

I cry for days when I learn it from him, I cry even more when he starts dating her.

She was not like the other ones he has dated because she was not just the new flavor of the week, she became his girl.

Days, weeks and months pass and he was still with her, and one day he says something to me that really broke my heart.

He said that he was in love with her.

For the first time of his life he was in love and it sucks because it was not with me that he was in love but with that fucking bitch.

She discovers my secret very fast, I don't know how she discovers it but she did.

She knew that I was in love with my best friend, her boyfriend.

With cruel words she made it clear he was hers .

She tells me that he will never love or desire an ugly four eyes, not good looking girl just like me.

Until that moment she made of my life a true living hell.

And the worst in that it's that he didn't protect or stand up for let her treat me like garbage.

He even laughs more than once about what she was telling me.

And what is sad about that it's even if act like a fucking jerk around me, I stay his friend.

Four or five months before the prom , I decide that it was time for me to have a boyfriend.

I was tired of waiting for him to wake up and say she the one.

So I start dating Matt Donovan, he was everything that a girl want in a guy.

He was sweet, adorable, kind and the list goes on and on, but he was not the man that I love.

I think then when a start dating Matt I was hoping make my best friend jealous about it.

It didn't happen.

When the night of the prom arrived, I was at Matt arms and Katherine was at my best friend's arms.

At the final of the prom I have to watch the man that I love being crowned king and that slut of Katherine being crowned queen.

When I see them dance together I realise that maybe it was time for me to move on.

Even if I was not in love with my Matt , that night I lost my virginity in his room.

I did regret it after I let him make love to me, and I regret it even more when two nights after the prom my best friend came to my house to tell me he had just caught Katherine cheating on him with Mason Lockwood, one of his friends.

I was aware that Katherine was cheating on him but I didn't tell him because Katherine was blackmailing me about my secret.

When he learns that I knew about the cheating, we had our first real fight.

For days he didn't want to talk to me, I could tell that those few days been the worst of my life.

And one day he came to my room and he just hugs me, he tells me that he didn't want to lose his best friend for a girl and that he understand why I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

I didn't correct him when he said those things to me, yeah of course I didn't want him to get hurt but the real reason I didn't tell him it was just because I didn't want him to learn my secret, not like that.

He also tells me that day that he will never love again but for me he was just thinking that way because he did just get burned.

So even if claim that the word ''love" for him was over I still start hoping again about a possible ''us".

After that Katherine tries to have him back but he made me proud when he said at loud in front of everyone at the grill that she was just a fucking whore and that when he was looking at her face all he want to do was to throw up.

It was the last time that we see Katherine because three days after that scene at the grill she move in New York City.

During the summer we became more close of each others,

Because of my friendship with my best friend but more by jealousy Matt break up with me.

My best friend and I decided that we didn't want to go to a different university.

So we apply to the same university and we got both accepted by the University of Columbia.

After knowing that we will go at the same university we decided to get an apartment close to the campus and it's that way that for our first day at Columbia we were sharing a two room apartment. A dream coming true me Elena Guilbert and him Damon Salvatore under the same roof. Now all I could thing of its: lets get started!

**A/N:Tell me what you think in the review.I will update the first chapter **


	2. Unusual wake up and a very cold shower

Disclaimer:I do not own this tv show or any character within it.

Author note:Sorry for the long update but i have to admit that my mind was very occupied by Christmas and New years.

Happy new years,I wish you all the best in 2014.

Reviews:

Guest:Thank you for your review.I am very glad that you like the Guilbert part it was a mistake from myself and for the futur chapter,I can assure you it will be Gilbert and not for making me realise that mistake:)

Debbie1689:Thank you for your review.I am very happy to know that you can't wait to read more of my this chapter it will not have Damon pov but i can assure you that from the third chapter that Damon pov will be in it:)

Dominikaww:Thank you for your review.I am pleased that you find my story interesting.I hope you will think the same about my future chapter:)

Flora:Thank you a lot for your right Damon and Elena belong together,it's gonna take time but Damon will see :I hate Katherine too lol :)

Chapter 1:Unusual wake up and a very very cold shower

EPOV:

''Wake up Damon"

''Hum''

''I said come on wake up"

''Hum go away,let me sleep a little more mom,he said with a sleeping voice''

Mom? Is he messing with me or is he really thinking that it's his mother who trying to awaken him? If it was the missing part he was really acting like a five years old child and not like a freshman student but if he was really half asleep and thinking that his mother was there to wake him up for his first day at the university, that would be very adorable and very funny of him, thought Elena with a giant smile on her face. But adorable or not, Elena was still not sure if Damon was messing with her or if he was still in the dreaming world, so to have a clear mind about it she decided that she had to use the only thing which Damon could not resist: tickles. In fact the only way to get Damon if he was pretending was to tickle him, then if he was playing with her he couldn't resist and he would start laughing and would wriggle in every direction ,but if he was really asleep the tickles wouldn't work on before attacking the tough duty of touching him and tickle him,''Yeah of course like it was a duty to touch him you silly girl though Elena'' But first she decided to admire him in secret of course that was not ok to watch a person without their permission on the other hand if he was asleep he wouldn't know and if he was awake then she will be embarrassed but she would fact Damon wouldn't mind being looked without his permission because he like it when a girl was drooling all over him and the fact that could be his best friend who looking at him with admiration would just boost is ego a little without fear of being caught admiring his gorgeous body, Elena eyes starts scanning Damon angel face, after a couple of second her gaze drop to his lips and stay there, just by looking at those beautiful lips that fill her dream every night, Elena feel a powerful chill crosses her body, instantly she knew that chill was in fact now and then she have just one though kiss him with all she got but one thing was preventing her to do it: the fear of losing her best friend. So before she does something stupid like jump in his bed and start kissing him, Elena decides to look somewhere else like: his body, That was a really dumb idea because if she feels a chill just by looking at his lips she was now feeling her panties becoming wet just by looking at his hot muscular she was listening to her heart right now, she would push away the fear of losing his friendship and she will just move to his bed before climbing in it, then she will remove the blanket from his waist and she would push his boxer aside and take his manhood in her mouth...Whoa, wait a minute still when I became such a pervert she ask herself feeling her whole body becoming red at her erotic though. Feeling very timid and embarrassed by the sensual thought she just have about Damon, Elena eyes was looking everywhere in the room except toward to bed where he was and then her eyes see the clock and she just gasps because it was 7h30am and in less thirty minute class will start, so forgetting for now her lustful thought about Damon she goes close by the bed and start to tickle each of his sides, and then nothing, no laughing, no smile, nada.

'' He is really asleep, murmured a very surprise Elena.''

Elena was aware that she has to wake up Damon so she decide that if he think he was still at her mother's house in Mystic Falls she should wake him the way her mom was doing when he was refusing to rise out of his bed. So with a devious smile like use the Grinch before he stole Christmas, Elena decide to imitate Damon's mom voice to get him out of his bed.

''DAMON SALVATORE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED NOW,I CAN ASSURE YOU YOUNG MAN THAT YOU WILL HAVE INTERDICTION TO GO OUT WITH A GIRL FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS''

Elena couldn't ask that much but when he hears or thought hearing his mom voice Damon didn't just go out the bed he completely fall from the bed and said:

''Jeez mom you could wake up me without yelling at...''

The rest of his phrase just didn't come out because Elena could see by the look of total surprise on his feature that he as just realise that the person who just make him fall from his bed by yelling at him was not his mom but she.

Damon who seems totally surprise didn't seem to remember that under his blanket he was naked so when he rise,Elena cheeks became red as a lobster when she realise that he was naked and not wearing boxer like she at least ten seconds Elena was completely admiring Damon big cock and Damon on the other hand was petrified by the scene. But Damon being Damon he starts to chuckle certainly cause he realise that his friend was looking at his penis with an open-mouthed.

''Elena you my little pervert, if you really want to see me naked you should ask me instead of made me fall from by bed just to be able to see me in all my magnificence, said Damon with a devilish smile.''

Elena who was frozen in place didn't seem to realise that she was still looking at his manhood with two burning cheeks and Damon was not very helping her, instead of hide himself or dress himself he has taken his hand on his waist and was letting her completely free to look.

''Elena Gilbert are you turning red?,said a smirking Damon''

By hearing Damon said that, Elena who was still embarrassed broke the frozen trance she was in it and look in his eyes rather at the bottom of his body. Even if she was still blushing to have seen him naked ,she looks into his baby blue eyes and find the strength to answer him like nothing really disturbed happen:

''Ah,your so full of yourself do you think that i enjoy seeing you naked?'' ''oh yes she thought in her head".

''I never been so disgusted of my life!''

''Don't you think you over dramatize,he said not looking at her anymore with playful eyes''

''NO!'' ''Of course i over dramatize hot shot,I just don't want you to realise how i really feel,how you did turn me on''

''It's your opinion Elena, by the way why did you wake me up like that?

''Maybe because we are suppose to be in class in less thirty minutes''

''You mean twenty minutes, said Damon looking in the clock direction''

''What, oh no I have to go my class is at the other end of the campus, she said completely terrify to arrive late at her first class''

''Just admit it Elena that you were so much occupied admiring my joystick that you lost track of the time,he said walking in the direction of the bathroom''  
''Bite me,she answer to his comment''

''Ok,just tell me where,he said''

''Oh stop tempting me,she though still she was walking to the front door''

Elena was about to close the door of the apartment,when Damon yells from the bathroom:

''Elena now that you have seen me naked, it will be fair enough that i see you naked''  
''In your dream,she yells back'' ''Oh just tell me where and when and i be there''

Damon starts laughing like a pure goofy at her when she hears the shower running she start laughing too, because before she wake him up she had take a very long hot shower,so if she was right he will have to take a very very cold shower

''5,4,3,2,1, Elena count in her head.''

''AHHHH,THAT FUCKING WATER IS COLD,she hear Damon said with an acute voice.

''Did your shower is good Damon,she scream enough loud for him to understand what she said''

''ELENA IF I WERE YOU AT THE MOMENT I WILL FUCKING LIVE BECAUSE IF I CATCH YOU,YOU WILL BE FUCKING DEAD'',he said with a very angry voice.  
''DAMON...''

''WHAT'',he respond her back still with a angry voice.

''I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL,she answers closing the door fast behind her before she could hear what he answer back''

With a big smile on her face Elena start running not wanting to be late at her first class.

Next chapter:Elena and Damon will meet new do you think it will be?

Don't forget to review,I really want to know what you all think about it;)


End file.
